


The Living Forest to Devour Your Screams

by ChainedYetAdrift



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChainedYetAdrift/pseuds/ChainedYetAdrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during episode 7, Dark Cousin. Lana manages to escape Dr. Thredson's home, only to wander into the dark surrounding woods where she can't see exactly what or who is hunting her.<br/>(This was a request for a lovely person.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Living Forest to Devour Your Screams

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my twisted imagination. 

A/N: This fic is not meant to offend anyone or cause some outrageous revolt. It is simply the product of too much time on my hands and too much imagination to help it thrive. 

Pairing: Lana Winters/Oliver Thredson. Don’t like, don’t read, it’s as simple as that. Contains mature scenes and sexual situations, but you should expect that anyway since after all, this is American Horror Story right?

====

Stumbling up the cement basement steps, Lana crawled as quickly as her exhausted legs would carry her. A good night's sleep wasn't exactly a commodity when you're resting in the very belly of Bloody Face’s lair and obviously the lack of it had obviously taken its weathering toll. A large hand wrapped around her ankle and she panicked, screaming as Oliver’s fingers tightened to try to implement a strong, inescapable grip, but her bare heel sent him lurching backward off the steps to topple onto the steel table on the opposite side. 

She took one last glance as Oliver’s stunned body went limp, his long legs dangling off the edge and she hurriedly pulled herself up the steps, out of the basement, and through the front door of the house in just a few seconds. To freedom. She tore into the thick of the woods, consuming the last burst of energy she once thought nonexistent. 

'Run, run, run!' her mind all but screamed as her aching legs tried with all their might to comply. 

Barely a few feet from the house, she heard Oliver's voice calling out to her in the darkness and she wasted no time darting into the cover of the forest to hide amongst the murky shadows lurking within. The woods behind Oliver’s house were thick and wild. The scratchy bushes slashed at her bare legs and gnarly tree branches tangled within her already contemptible mess of loose, brown hair as though the forest itself had come alive just from the scent of her fear. But still she kept running, unwilling to allow her eyes a chance to adjust to the growing darkness with nothing but the scattered beams of moonlight as her guide. Inevitably she tripped over a fallen, rotten log lying haphazardly on the dark forest floor that sent her careening into a pile of brush and scattered leaves with a hard thud. Already she was exhausted and before she could even catch her breath, she heard the steady pace of feet traveling swiftly through the trees to tail somewhere behind her. 

He was close, much too close and from the sound of it he was closing in and in every direction she turned to peer out into the darkness, her ears would pick up the fading sound of where he had already been. Lana leapt from the leaves and trampled through the dirt, the sound of her fear more than evident in her footsteps. Her eyes squinted to make out her surroundings in the dark and she jumped at finding a pair of glowing eyes watching from a distance. She scrambled behind the nearest tree trunk, closing her eyes to will herself to calm down. Mentally she knew it was probably just a wild dog, but the more she thought about it, the less she was able to determine whether the culprit chasing her was the animal or Oliver…. The sound of feet traveling quickly through the dry leafy earth seemed to fade into the distance and she waited for several long minutes, trying her best to stifle her cold, quickened breaths as she listened for any signs of movement. She stole a quick glance around the trunk, seeing the distance ahead now clear and hearing only the nocturnal music of the nighttime forest surrounding her on all sides. Quickly she eased around the other side of the wide trunk to slink back into the shadows and make a run for it when she slammed directly into the hard planes of Oliver's chest, sending her toppling backwards to the ground. 

“You didn’t really think you could just waltz out of my house and pretend none of this ever happened, did you?” he said in a low voice as his dark eyes watched her scuttle backward and immediately he crawled down into the dirt after her, wrestling her flat to the ground. 

“No, no, no… please! PLEASE!” Lana cried out as they tussled about in the mixed layer of black dirt and crispy autumn leaves covering the forest floor. 

She felt his hands everywhere, grabbing at her face, arms, and ankles, anything he could to get a solid grip. Eventually he managed to grab hold of her arms and she wriggled and twisted as he pulled them up over her head and pinned them to the cold earth. 

"STOP!" he bellowed angrily, the strength and baritone of his voice echoing through the empty surrounding woods and she froze along with what seemed like the rest of the forest. Her frightened eyes watched as Oliver immediately straddled her hips, settling himself comfortably atop but careful enough not to rest his full weight on her smaller frame.

"Why couldn't you have just listened to me? I promised I wouldn't hurt you, didn't I?” he huffed out, almost winded and silently cursing himself for his smoking habit. 

Already he was well past the point of being fed up with her rebelliousness. Clearly she still had much yet to learn and taking her freedom wasn’t on the list. 

“Oliver! Wait… It’s-It’s still me! It’s Mommy, baby!” she cried out, tears now flowing freely from the corners of her brown eyes. 

He paused a moment, his mind becoming clouded and confused, but the moment was short lived when she took the opportunity to try and slide out from beneath him. Lana felt a large hand grasp a fistful of her gown and drag her back into place none too gently. He was furious. Tiny beads of sweat dotted his face from the exertion of chasing her down, his dark hair messy and unkempt, and his thick brows knit together as they cast a darker shadow over his eyes from the moonlight raining through the canopy of tree limbs hanging high above their heads.

“Oh?” he questioned in a dark tone. “Then prove it.” 

Once both of her wrists were secured in just one of his hands, he hurriedly reached down with a free hand and began to unfasten his slacks. Lana wailed as she bucked to throw him off her with the last bit of strength she could muster, but he was just too heavy and she was just as weak. His other hand found her neck and wrapped tightly around it to silence her winded cries and her eyes bulged the moment her straining voice was cut short.

"Just as I assumed… You're untrustworthy.” he said in a low voice, noting her silence toward the truth. “And I don’t think there’s anything that’s a bigger disappointment than a liar." 

Oliver leaned over her, drawing his face down impossibly close to her own and calmly he studied the twisted discomfort of her fearful expression and the long streaks of dirt smearing her cheeks to imprint the recent touch of his fingers on her skin. A dark grin spread over his face. He wasn’t really hurting her physically. It was her pride, fear, and most importantly, her lack of control that had taken the brunt of the blow. 

The gash in his left cheek, still bleeding from the impact of that damn picture frame of Wendy that was smashed over his head began to ache as a painful reminder of just how untrustworthy she really was. She turned her face to the side and closed her eyes to shut him out but his hand tightened around her throat, his thumb following suit by pressing upward into her trachea. Lana’s head reflexively shot up, her glassy brown eyes wide and choking as she stared terrified into those darkened pools of his hovering just above her.

Oliver felt her thighs twisting and shifting underneath his own as she fought to throw him off yet he simply adjusted his weight to completely subdue any unwanted movement. As he moved, Lana managed to snatch one of her wrists from the confines of his other hand and brought her fist down against his chest a few times, but the desired effect was lessened by her dwindling strength. Oliver ignored her attempts to dislodge him while he resumed shoving his slacks and underwear down around his hips and she twisted her hand into the fabric of his now dirty white dress shirt as a last feeble attempt at a struggle, pulling desperately until several of the little buttons popped off it completely. The moment his hard, straining erection sprung free from his underwear, her hand darted up and came down hard against the undamaged side of his jaw with a crack. Oliver’s jaw tightened and his head titled to the side from the sting of the impact and suddenly he fisted his hand into the back of her hair. Lana cried out, her free hand reaching desperately to pry his grip loose and pulled her head back to look him directly in the eye.

“I think it’s time we introduce a little something I like to call exposure therapy, don’t you think?” he said, his dark chocolate eyes narrowing as he spoke.

Rising up slightly, the unyielding grip in her hair that would undoubtedly snatch out a patch if she tried to flee finally released and he grabbed her by her upper arms to flip her over to her stomach. His hand found the back of her neck, pushing her cheek onto the cold hard dirt beneath them while the fingers of his other hand shoved under her green gown to push the fabric up over her rump. She wasn’t wearing any panties as he had yet to give them back to her after their last experience in the basement. Hastily he brushed away the dirt and tiny specks of leafy debris away from her pale skin until the skin was clean and to his liking. Carefully his eyes absorbed the gentle curve of her bottom and the soft lips peeking out from between her thighs. 

“Nooo!” she sobbed in a wavering voice. “Don’t do this. Not again… ”

Leaning next to her ear, he spoke. “What’s the matter, Lana? Hm? I know it’s not exactly a method I prefer to use and planned to spare you of, but…” he paused and slid a hand into the triangular space between her legs then ran his fingers along the slick folds hidden there. “Given these most recent events, I think that by confronting these types of fears and anxiety of things we can no longer control all at once through a method I like to call “flooding” just may get the job done nonetheless.”

Her bottom squirmed underneath him and her naked thighs trembled in humiliation and blinding defeat.

“Oliver, I trusted you!” she argued weakly and winced when the hand at the back of her neck pressed her cheek harder into the dirt. 

“And I trusted you and you betrayed me.” he responded in a wounded tone. “I would say that we were even, at least up until now. But what does it matter? You’re not exactly in any position to argue.” 

She began to weep loudly when two of his thick fingers were thrust deep inside her. 

“Quiet.”

The pads of his fingers caressed the soft, spongy flesh along the roof of her sex hurriedly and greedily, testing and manipulating the spot within her that he’d only read about in his anatomy books but never had the opportunity to fondle on his own. Oliver watched her thighs snap together around his hand but he only increased his efforts as patiently as he could muster and a tiny smile etched its way along his bow shaped lips the moment her walls clenched around his fingers. She was wet from the stimulation and an increasing heat enveloped his fingers so deliciously that his mind locked itself on the reminiscence of what it was like to have her walls caressing and milking his cock so tenderly again. 

Lana grit her teeth, attempting to smother the weak betraying sounds of pleasure clawing desperately at the back of her throat to be heard. He was watching and she refused to give him the satisfaction, yet her thighs were spasming and twitching around his hand lodged between her legs despite herself. Oliver withdrew his fingers, of course not without giving the spot inside her one last lingering caress, and he reached down and smeared the plump head of his length with her juices.

Lana’s struggling beneath him renewed, her fingers clawing into the dirt for purchase to pull to freedom when Oliver made a quick wrench of his hips and thrust forward, fast and deep. Immediately he felt her tighten up around him and his dark eyes drifted shut as the sound of her echoing cries from the sudden intrusion faded out somewhere between his ears. He thrust immediately after, drawing all the way to the tip and back inside. Harsh and almost brutally punishing Oliver pumped his length into while he held her down beneath him, his fingers at her neck sliding up to wind itself back into her hair. Lana's fingers twisted into the dirt and leaves as Oliver's cock drove into her, spreading her walls and delving into the deepest part of her belly that he could reach. She whimpered and cried out at the mixture of pain and pleasure as he bumped and caressed that tender sweet spot deep inside and despite herself, she felt her walls growing wetter. With each jarring thrust, his dark slacks sagged further and further down his thighs and he felt the chill of the air lick at his heated backside but in this moment he was beyond all caring. 

Her cries mixed with the deep grunts and sighs issuing from his throat and into the thick night air of the woods and Lana wriggled beneath him, desperate to escape the inevitable stirring within her belly that would eventually lead her to the little death waiting for her with open arms. 

"Oliver! Please... Stop, stop!" she pleaded hoarsely. "God... please! Don't do this!”

"Face it, Lana. I can easily do so much more than your fingers…” he groaned, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of the soft flesh of her round bottom smacking against his hips as he thrust. “Or Wendy’s… Ever will."

Steadying himself on one hand adjacent to her head, he angled his thrusts and rolled his hips in a feverish chase to capture his orgasm. Lana shut her eyes to silently loathe her body for its betrayal. His strokes quickened, alternating between shallow and deep and Oliver felt her tighten up around him impossibly tight. The wet, strangling friction sent a jolt of pleasure ripping down his spine and he swore he could feel a year’s worth of torment and anguish within him dissipating into the space between her thighs. It was the only place where he felt at peace….

Lana’s back arched upward into his thrusts and finally she let the pleasured cries that she was so determined to withhold flow forth from her lips as her climax cascaded through her belly to her very core, tightening her body like a bowstring. 

A small pathetic whine issued from Oliver’s throat, the rest of the air stolen from his lungs as his own release bubbled over from the deepest and darkest space within his loins and finally he erupted inside her in thick, heavy spurts. 

He didn’t move for a moment, but already he could feel the blissful chemicals of endorphins dancing through his blood and let out a heavy sigh as he slowly withdrew. Oliver sat back on his haunches and his dark eyes scanned the woods after noticing it had grown quiet.

"One day, Oliver... I will bury you." Lana finally said in a quiet subdued tone and his half lidded gaze flitted down to where she still lay next to him. “I swear it.”

He narrowed his eyes and tightened his lips at her self-proclaimed vow. Finally he turned her over to face him and quickly reached into the pocket of his dark slacks and pulled out a thinning spool of duct tape. 

“Perhaps one day…” he responded quietly as he carefully bound her wrists. 

Oliver scooted down her legs and moved to also secure her ankles with tape as well. Once successfully bound, he stood up and buttoned his slacks then casually reached up to straighten the starched white collar of his dress shirt. Lana just lay there atop the mess of broken leaves and felt the warmth of his seed seeping down her inner thighs. He frowned down at her as his gaze traveled up her thoroughly used form. A few broken leaves dotted her brown hair and the front of her gown. She refused to look at him and he reached down, grabbing her bundled wrists and roughly jerking her up by her arms to rest over his shoulder.

“But not today.” he huffed as he headed back towards the house with her in tow. 

 

====End====

A/N: Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
